


Your Name is Vriska Serket

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, idk just an angsty vriska minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Vriska decides to do something.
Kudos: 3





	Your Name is Vriska Serket

Your name is Vriska Serket.

You’ve done some abhorrent things to your friends.

You’ve been a bitch to everyone you ever cared about.

You’ve been responsible for the deaths of hundreds of trolls.

And you’re done living with the guilt.

Terezi won’t care. You ruined your chances with her long ago.

Tavros won’t care. He’ll be relieved you won’t be bothering him anymore.

Aradia won’t care. She’ll consider it what you deserve.

Going over the people who won’t care only serves to cement the decision in your mind.

Your name is Vriska Serket.

And you are done with living.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave you all so sad, peeps.


End file.
